BlazBlue: Uzuki Stories: Redemption and Truth
by Tuhawesomeclank
Summary: The Uzuki family, an overshadowed family. But one of the Uzuki children embarked on a journey to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. He meets all of the characters, as well as discover the truth about his family. During Calamity Trigger. OCxNoel ? .
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Blazblue: Calamity Trigger is owned by Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuuki Katou. I do not own Blazblue: Calamity Trigger. This is a non-profit fan made story.**_

_Tenshi: While I wait for my brother to catch up with his School Rumble fanfiction, I'll be occupying myself with this story._

_Tenkura: I'm also watching Higurashi!_

_Tenshi: You are one sick person..._

_Tenkura: Whatever._

_Tenshi: Anyways, on to the story!_

_**Chapter 1/Prologue.**_

The Duodecim Family List contains many families that are true nobles. Two of the families stand out, the Kisaragi and the Yayoi family. But there is one overshadowed family, the Uzuki family.

The Uzuki family is known for their combat expertise and their perfect tests for using an ars armagus. They were praised for these specialties. Until the Kisaragi and the Yayoi made their debut. The Kisaragi and Yayoi family were now praised for their specialties, ignoring the Uzuki family. The main head of the Uzuki family was furious and wanted to get their family back on the top of the list. But completing that goal would be futile. Their plans in trying to become revered would constantly fail. But then the Ikaruga War came.

The Uzuki family tried making a name for themselves by making most of their children fight in the war. Most of them ended up dying or having severe injuries. So Jin Kisaragi had to finish the war. The Kisaragi's were revered-specifically Jin-and were praised even more.

The Uzuki family was now short of children. The Uzuki family only had a couple children left. But one of them posed as a black sheep (Metaphorically speaking). This child was 18 years old. The child was also male. But he wasn't like the rest of the Uzuki family. He was intelligent. The Uzuki family didn't have very high grades, but this child did. The main head of the Uzuki family wasn't very fond of this attribute. The main head would always lecture the child to be like the Uzuki family. The other children would either shun or alienate him when he would always show his intelligence.

Of course, he went to the NOL Academy as a student. He was able to graduate and be in the NOL. Since his biggest strength was his intelligence, he went to the Intelligence Department. He was then requested to be in the 'Wings of Justice' by the Imperator Librarius. Feeling honored, he accepts the request. After seeing the truth of the Wings of Justice, he threatens the Imperator. Later that day, he deserts the NOL and joins the NOL's rival, Sector Seven.

Sector Seven was skeptical about letting him join, but he proved to be an invaluable scientist. He trained under Kokonoe, with Litchi Faye-Ling as his partner. But one day, he found out that his family could have been involved with the Black Beast. He did some research and found out that his family was in the 1st Hierarchical City of Ookoto. He told his mentor that he would be going to Ookoto to find the truth behind his families. Of course, they wouldn't allow it. But he left anyway.

During his quest to Ookoto, the NOL figured out that he worked with Sector Seven. The NOL listed him on the bounty list as an S class bounty for deserting his post, threatening the Imperator, and for working in Sector Seven right after he deserted the NOL. The bounty on his head was currently the largest bounty in history. His name was... Kashikoi Uzuki...

_**End of Chapter 1/Prologue.**_

_Tenkura: That was short._

_Tenshi: That's what she said! Hahahaha!_

_Tenkura: ..._

_Tenshi: Hahaha... Wait..._

_Tenshi: By the way, this chapter is short because it's a prologue. So trust me when I say, the other chapters are going to be much longer._


	2. Chapter 1: The 11th Nox Nyctores

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Blazblue: Calamity Trigger is owned by Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuuki Katou. I do not own Blazblue: Calamity Trigger. This is a non-profit fan made story.**_

_Tenshi: Alright, let's get started!_

_Omega: Right._

_Tenshi: By the way, __underlined sentences would by the 1st female voice in Uzuki's head, __**while bolded sentences would be the 2nd female voice in his head. **__And italicized sentences will be Uzuki's thoughts._

_**Chapter 1: The 11th Nox Nyctores**_

Ruins of the 1st Hierarchical City of Ookoto

Our protagonist, Kashikoi Uzuki, was exploring the ruins of Ookoto. He had a bright head light that helped him explore deeper within the ruins. The ruins was narrow and on the verge of collapsing. Uzuki was wearing a white jacket that was zipped up to his upper chest. He had blood-red hair and brown eyes. His bangs were brushed to the left, covering his right eye. He had a light tan skin tone.

"Now where is it?" Uzuki asked himself, looking left and right as he walked further in the ruins. "According to my research, it should be close by now. Did I read it incorrectly?" Uzuki shook his head slightly, denying what he just asked. "No. I couldn't have. I just have to keep exploring." Uzuki continued walking further in the ruins.

Uzuki was searching for the Uzuki family treasure. From what he had researched, it was supposed to be made to destroy the black beast. But it when they used the weapon, it ended up taking away the user's sanity. The only way for the user could not become insane is if the user was surrounded by, or had a certain amount of seithr, which is why the weapon was barely used.

"Huh?" Uzuki said, walking into a very large, round room. The room had debris everywhere. But there was a clear path from where Uzuki was standing, to the opposite end of the room. The sun was shining on a small altar at the opposite end of the room. "So this is where the treasure is. It seems too unprotected. Strange..." Uzuki said, walking to the altar. There were 3 objects on the altar. Two of the objects were retractable wrist blades. Both of the wrist blades' armor was split open. "They're broken? I would imagine that it would be more durable. I guess it got too old." Uzuki said, looking at retractable wrist blades. "Hmm... Let's try something."

Uzuki then rolled up his jacket sleeves, and then he placed his arms into the retractable wrist blades. Suddenly, the wrist blades quickly closed, wrapping themselves around Uzuki's arms. "! ...What the hell!" Uzuki grunted, surprised of what happened. Then there Uzuki felt a burning sensation on both of his arms and wrists.

"Gh! Ugh! GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Uzuki yelled in pain and agony. "*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" Uzuki was kneeling on the floor. Uzuki looked at his arms, the wrist blades were wrapped on his arms. Uzuki tried removing the wrist blades, but they were burned onto his arms.

Uzuki stood up. Then he squeezed his hands into a fist. Immediately after, 2 wrist blades came out of the front of both of the retractable wrist blades' armor. "!" Uzuki said, surprised. From their appearance, the wrist blades must have been made from one of the strongest, rarest, lightest, densest, and expensive metal known to man, Iridium (I think). "So this is our family treasure, Nox Nyctores: Tairyoku Nagasu: Mucro." Uzuki said, still examining the wrist blades. The wrist blades showed a reflection of his face. "Huh?" Uzuki said, looking at the reflection of his eye on the wrist blade. Apparently, his left eye was red instead of brown. "My eye! ...Interesting..." Uzuki said, shocked. Uzuki then opened his fists, the blades then retracted themselves. "..." Uzuki stared at his arms for a minute. He then unrolled his jacket sleeves.

Uzuki turned to the 3rd object on the altar. "Hm?" Uzuki then walked to it. The object was a right-hand glove with a blue seal on the back of the glove. It was like Ragna's glove, except this glove is blue. "What is this?" Uzuki asked, picking up the glove. "Could this be...an Azure Grimoire? There's only one way to find out!" Uzuki then put his right hand in the glove. "!" Uzuki gasped. Suddenly, visions and images of the Dark War and the Ikaruga War start flooding into his mind. He then sees a woman floating in the air. The woman was a Murakumo unit. "Ragna." the woman said. Then there was an image of the Cauldron's crest. "There is the Eye; the Azure's successor. But there is also the Voice; the Azure's overshadowed successor.

That is you. You are the obscure order. You are the Azure's hidden third wheel. You are the speaker of truth. You are... The Oracle. You must head to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. There, you shall be one with the Eye. But to insure that you head there safely, I shall accompany you. Now go, Uzuki the Oracle!" a female voice said.

Uzuki came back to reality. "*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" Uzuki said, with his right hand on his face. "Huh?" Uzuki said, looking at his right hand. Apparently, the glove became a part of his hand. He looked at the blue seal on his glove. "'Uzuki...The...Oracle'? 'The speaker of the truth'? What does that mean?" Uzuki questioned, confused by the situation. He made his right hand to a fist. The wrist blade came out. Uzuki looked at the reflection on his wrist blade. "M-my eye! It's... blue!" Uzuki said, even more shocked.

Apparently, his right eye was now blue instead of brown.

Now, exit this place, and head to Kagutsuchi. the female voice ordered. The female voice had the voice of a woman. Her voice was soft and polite, yet emotionless, almost like a robot. Uzuki turned his head left and right. "Who said that! Where are you!" Uzuki questioned. Calm down. I told you earlier that I would accompany you to your journey to Kagutsuchi. the voice said calmly. "That doesn't answer my questions!" Uzuki yelled, still looking around the room. Fine. I am the Azure you just picked up, Takusen. And I am currently in one-third of your mind. the female voice explained. "Are you bullshitting me!" Uzuki asked. Please refrain from using such profanity. **Well, you better get used to yet, Ms. Goody Two-Shoes! **another female voice sarcastically said. "Okay! Who the hell are you!" Uzuki yelled, now irritated that there is another voice in his head. **Oh, pardon me for intruding** **earlier. I'm basically the Nox Nyctores you picked up earlier. You can call me 'Mucro'! **the female voice announced in a cheerful, yet sarcastic tone. The second female voice had the voice of a child. But her voice was harsh and demanding, and she was rather rude and a sort of a smartass, almost like a bratty child. **By the way, I'm currently in another third of your brain! **the voice said cheerfully. "That's great. I'm stuck with a bratty child, and a robot." Uzuki sighed. **Bratty child! Why I oughtta-! If I weren't stuck in your stupid brain, I would soo teach you a lesson! **Mucro yelled, angry. "Stupid brain! Do you happen to know that I'm the smartest in my family?" Uzuki yelled back, irritated. **Wow. That must be one stupid family! **Mucro jeered. "Shut up you brat!" Uzuki yelled. That's enough you two! Takusen yelled, interrupting the two, You're both acting like 5 year olds! "Maybe that's because she is one." Uzuki snickered. **... **Shut up! Takusen ordered, We are all stuck together, so you two will need to learn how to get along, like it or not! Our main priority is to get to Kagutsuchi! "...Fine." Uzuki groaned, "I'm sorry for calling you a 5 year old." **Hmph. **"Whatever. Let's just get going." Uzuki left the room.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Tenshi: Sorry about the short chapters, but I'm going to make it like the saving points in Blazblue. Every chapter end is like save point. ...Deal with it._


	3. Chapter 2: An NOL Officer

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Blazblue: Calamity Trigger is owned by Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuuki Katou. I do not own Blazblue: Calamity Trigger. This is a non-profit fan made story.**_

_Tenshi: Let's just get right into it!_

_Omega: Right!_

_Tenshi: By the way, the chapters are going to be short. Just a little heads up!_

_Omega: You already told the readers that..._

_Tenshi: S-Shut up! I'm just reminding them!_

_Tenshi: By the way, you'll need this: _

_Uzuki's Move list:_

_Drive: Heat Drainer: Uzuki is able to drain his opponent's heat gauge and heal himself with it. He uses his Nox Nyctores to activate his drive._

_Special Attacks:_

_Pull of the Void: Uzuki extends his arm to his opponent, and then his wrist blade comes off and strikes forward to a long distance. If the move does hit the opponent, he then pulls his opponent forward, making his opponent easier to hit. _

_Claw of the Tiger: Uzuki lifts both of his wrist blades up and strikes down on his enemy. If he hits his opponent, his opponent gets hit in the ground, and by the force of impact, gets launched into the air. Able to break through the opponent's guard. Attack is slow at first._

_Hawk's Talons: A blue aura illuminates Uzuki's right hand. Uzuki then swings his right wrist blade at his opponent while he lunges forward. If he hits his opponent flies back. Most effective to use after 'Pull of the Void'._

_Distortion Drives:_

_Eye of the Eagle: Time slows down, affecting only Uzuki's opponent. Uzuki can do his attacks in normal speed, while his opponent is slowed down by time. This only lasts for a short amount of time._

_Edge of the Knife: Uzuki runs forward and stabs his opponent with both of his wrist blades. If he stabs his opponent, he throws his opponent up in the air, and then he uses the Pull of the Void. But instead of pulling his opponent, he throws them to the ground._

_Astral Heat:_

_117 Daggers: Uzuki takes out his wrist blade, then he strikes forward at a small range. If he hits his opponent, he starts to constantly cut his opponent with his wrist blades in the speed of light. After 114 hits, 2 giant daggers that are the size of an average human start flying to Uzuki's opponent, edge first. The daggers then cut through Uzuki's opponent's body, making the opponent's appearance similar to an asterisk (*), and making 116 hits. Uzuki then slams his wrist blades together, causing the 2 giant daggers on the opponent to explode, making 117 hits._

_**Chapter 2: An NOL officer.**_

Kagutsuchi Port, 8:00 A.M.

Kagutsuchi Port was somewhat crowded. Many NOL officers were boarding off NOL ships. In the crowd of spectators was a hooded man, watching the NOL officers pass by. _You think they're here for me? _Uzuki thought. Uzuki was the hooded man. Possibly. You did destroy a couple NOL headquarters. As well as killed many NOL officers. Takusen stated. _That wasn't my fault! Mucro started taking over my muscle systems, forcing me to kill them! _Uzuki thought. **Hey! Takusen needs souls so she could give me the seithr I need! **Mucro rebutted. _But was there any need for the speeches? _That's my fault actually. People needed to know who you are. _Well, thanks to you two, I am now an SS class bounty, and I'm pretty sure every NOL officer is out to get me! _Sorry. It's a 'must do'. **Yeah! What she said! **_Whatever. It seems like the last of the NOL officers are leaving. Time to go._

The last of the NOL officers left, and the crowd started moving again. Uzuki walked through the crowd. _How about we take a sneak peek at my posters? _Uzuki then felt someone bump into him while he was thinking. Uzuki took a step back, wincing in pain. "Ow. What was that?" Uzuki asked, looking left and right. **Look on the ground, Idiot. **Uzuki then looked down, ignoring Mucro's insult.

There was a girl that was about the same age as him. She had a NOL uniform that had a 'Shimmering Blue Flame' color on it. She also had blonde hair. _Shit! I bumped into an NOL officer! _Apparently. **Way to go, dummy. **_Dammit! I need to go! _But before Uzuki could take his first step, the NOL officer spoke up. "Ugh. I'm sorry- wait. You're... that man on the wanted poster!" Uzuki turned to the NOL officer, she was standing. _That face! She's! ... She's! _The NOL officer summoned two guns to her hands. "Uzuki the Oracle, I, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, am placing you under arrest!" the NOL officer told Uzuki. "..." Uzuki then crossed his arms in front of his chest in an X-shape, with his wrist blades out (His battle pose). "You still have Bolverk? Let's see how good it is!"

Uzuki stood across Noel, from a distance. Noel had her guns in a ready position. Uzuki just stood there, hands by his sides (His ready pose). Noel then ran to Uzuki. Uzuki still stood in place, analyzing Noel's moves. Noel then started doing Chain Revolver attacks while saying nearly inaudible words. Uzuki blocked and dodged all of the attacks. "Is that all you got?" Uzuki jeeringly shouted. Then Noel used her special attack 'Spring Raid'. "Spring Raid!" Noel shouted as she did the move. Noel's Special Attack broke through Uzuki's guard. "What?" Uzuki grunted. Noel's attack caused Uzuki to fly in the air. When Uzuki landed, he immediately rolled backwards. "Good move!" Uzuki yelled as he rolled backwards. "I guess you can hit. But can you dodge?" Uzuki yelled. Uzuki used his special attack, 'Pull of the Void'. Uzuki's attack hit Noel, but instead of pulling Noel to him, he pulled himself to Noel while he was pulling Noel to himself. "Noel..." Uzuki yelled, dashing towards Noel. Once Noel got close enough to Uzuki, Uzuki used his other special attack 'Hawk's Talons'. "...Vermillion!" Uzuki finished after he used 'Hawk's Talons'. The hit connected, and Noel flew back. She lost grip of her two guns, Bolverk. The two guns landed far off to the side. Noel landed on the ground. Uzuki slowly walked towards Noel. Noel weakly stood up while Uzuki was walking towards her.

Noel looked at Uzuki, wishing for mercy. She was also holding her left arm by her side. "Please... Stop." Noel pleaded. Uzuki was still walking towards Noel. "..." **Do it now! Kill her! **Mucro ordered. No, don't! She's important. Takusen pleaded. "Stop! I-I mean it!" Noel still pleaded. Uzuki still kept walking towards her. "..." **Do it!** Don't! "Stop! Stop! Stop..." Noel's voice got softer. Noel fell to the ground, fainting from the pain from her injuries. "Looks like she fainted..." Uzuki said, stopping in his tracks. Good. Takusen sighed, in relief. **Talk about a wimp...** "Well, now what do I do?" Uzuki asked, picking up Noel. Take her to the nearest medical center. "Right." Uzuki said, leaving the port.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_Tenshi: I'm pretty sure that was a good fight scene._

_Omega: Right. Oh by the way, what would have happened if he lost the fight?_

_Tenshi: Good question. Here's an extra scene!_

_**Extra Scene 1**_

Uzuki got up from the ground, clenching his heart. "Damn, Noel. *cough* You've been practicing the last time we met. *cough*" Uzuki was coughing up blood. Noel had her guns drawn. "'The last time we met'?" Noel asked, "What are you talking about?" "*cough cough* Don't tell me you forgot about the Academy already?" Uzuki struggled to say. "The Academy? Wait, you don't mean?" Noel asked, putting down her guns. "*cough* *cough* *wheeze* It doesn't matter now. My death's inevitable." "Wait!" Noel cried. "Goodbye, Noel... Vermillion." Uzuki fell to floor, dead. "Uzuki? Uzuki? Get up! Please!" Noel cried, holding Uzuki's corpse.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Blazblue: Calamity Trigger is owned by Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuuki Katou. I do not own Blazblue: Calamity Trigger. This is a non-profit fan made story.**_

_Tenshi: I forgot two more distortion moves that Uzuki has._

_Uzuki's Move List:_

_Distortion Drives: _

_Blue Blaze: Uzuki holds his right hand up to the level of his face, his fingers facing him. He then flexes the fingers of his right hand and his right hand. Then a large, blue colored flame surrounds Uzuki. The flame doesn't inflict any damage on his opponent, but upon himself. But, in return, Uzuki's hits inflict more damage than before. Also, his Drive Attack drains more of his opponent's heat gauge, and gives him more health as well. This Distortion Drive only lasts for 58.5 seconds._

_Everlasting Napalm: Uzuki's right hand is surrounded by a blue flame. Uzuki then reaches forward, at a small range. If he grabs his opponent, he holds his opponent's neck and holds his opponent up in the air. Once he holds his opponent in the air, a large blue flame comes from the ground and burns the opponent for 3 seconds. The Distortion Drive drains 60% of the opponent's health. After the move, the opponent has an ember from the Distortion Drive. The ember lasts for 1 minute and 57 seconds, slowly draining the opponent's health about 15%. So the total amount of the opponent's health that will be drained is 75%. Can only be used during Blue Blaze._

_Tenshi: Now that we explained those two moves, let's start the story!_

_**Chapter 3: Old Friends.**_

Orient Town

"Thank you, sir." Uzuki thanked a male resident. Uzuki started walking. Uzuki was still holding Noel, who was still unconscious. "From what that resident told me, there's a clinic somewhere in Orient Town." Uzuki said. Good. Quickly take her there. Takusen ordered. "Right." Uzuki said. "This feels like I'm working with Kokonoe again." Uzuki whispered. What was that? Takusen asked. "Oh nothing." Uzuki smirked.

"So," Uzuki started, "Why did you want me to spare her?" You mean Noel? Takusen asked. "Who else would I be talking about?" Uzuki sarcastically asked. Well, she plays an important role in this. Takusen explained. "How important?" Uzuki looked down at Noel as he walked. I can't say for sure, but she mustn't die. "Why? What makes her so important?" Like I said, I can't say for sure. But... "But?" But I do sense a large amount of power in her. "Power? What kind of power?" Almost like...the power of the Azure... "The Azure? Are you saying she has an Azure?" No, she most certainly doesn't have an Azure. But... Could she be...? "You say something? I can barely hear you." Oh, no. It's nothing. Just keep walking. "Right."

After a couple minutes of walking, Uzuki could feel a large presence watching over him. Uzuki went to a bench near the shadows and put down Noel on the bench. Uzuki positioned Noel into a sitting position. Then Uzuki looked over his shoulder. "I can sense your presence. Come out of the shadows and identify yourself." Uzuki ordered. A small, hooded, cat-like person walked out of the shadows, on its hind-legs. "Well, I reckon ya figured out I was followin' ya." the hooded cat said. "Who...are you?" Uzuki asked, confused by the cat's appearance. "Oh, forgive an old fella' for not being polite. The name's Jubei." the hooded cat said, smiling. "Jubei? As in Jubei of the Six Heroes?" Uzuki asked, now surprised. "Yep." Jubei responded, with his eyes closed. "Why is one of the Six Heroes watching me?" Uzuki questioned. "Well, kid. I have three pieces of advice I have to give ya'." "Well," Uzuki turned to Noel, who was still unconscious, "I need to get my friend to the clinic as soon as possible, so can this wait?" Uzuki turned back to Jubei. "It's fine, kid. But what I'm going to say involves yer' Azure, yer' Nox Nyctores, and her." "...I'm listening." Uzuki replied, now intrigued. "Good. Now your Azure, that Azure is different from the others." "Different? How so?" "Well kid, you have the true Azure. There is another Azure Grimoire almost like yours." "I see..." "Also, yer' Azure won't hesitate to control ever function in yer' brain. So don't get into a situation where you'll have to use yer' Azure as a last resort. You get what I'm saying, kid?" "Yes. Continue." "Alright. Now about your Nox Nyctores. Ya' do know what it does to its user, right?" "Yes, I do." "Well, there's no much to talk about then, huh? But like what I said about that Grimoire of yers', it won't hesitate to control yer' brain." "I see... And the last piece of advice?" "Oh, that. I want ya' to look after that girl." "Me?" Uzuki asked, surprised. "Yes, you." "But, why me?" "Yer' the only person she has right now. And I reckoned it'd be for the best." "But I'm a criminal, and she's an NOL officer. We can't exactly see eye-to-eye." "But you're both old friends, remember?" "*sigh* Yes, I remember." "Good! Now take care. This old man has some other things to do." "Alright." Jubei walked back into the shadows. Uzuki walked back to Noel and picked her up. "Alright, Noel. Let's find you a doctor." Uzuki started walking again.

Uzuki ended up in front of the clinic. "Looks like we're here." Uzuki said, looking at the clinic. "...You two okay? You've both been quiet for a while." We're fine. We're just...thinking. Takusen said. **Yeah. We're fine. Don't worry about us. Just...do what you came to do.** Mucro insisted. "Alright." Uzuki knocked on the door with his foot, trying to make sure Noel doesn't fall on the ground. "Excuse me, doctor! I have a patient for you!" Uzuki shouted at the door. "Coming!" a female voice shouted. Uzuki heard footsteps running towards the door. The door opened, and there was a hooded girl with cat ears on her hood. She also had the tail of a cat. "Hey Hoodie Guy! Oh, and you got Lacking Lady with you too!" the female cat said, excitingly and cheerfully. "Lacking Lady? You mean Noel?" Uzuki asked, confused. **This is our doctor? **Mucro asked in disbelief. _Well, she has the same personality as you._ Uzuki thought. **Shut up!** "That's what I said: Lacking Lady!" the cat said, still excited and full of joy. "Right. Anyways, may I come in?" Uzuki asked, trying to look at the inside of the clinic. "Sure! I'll just tell the Boobie Lady that you're coming in!" With that, the cat ran inside the clinic. Uzuki, who is now confused because of what just happened, walks inside the clinic. "Now where do I set down Noel?" Uzuki whispered to himself. Uzuki looked around the entrance of the clinic. Then a woman walked into the room. She was wearing a rather...peculiar looking outfit. She also wore glasses and had her hair tied. There was also a panda cub on her head. "Sorry about Tao. She can get a little wild sometimes." the woman apologized, embarrassed.

"..." Uzuki stared at the woman with shock, but the woman couldn't see his face. "Are you okay, s-sir?" the woman asked, worried. "Litchi..." Uzuki said in a serious tone. "Um, y-yes?" the woman asked, now creeped out. Uzuki shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. "It's nothing. Where can I set this girl down?" Uzuki asked, pointing his head at Noel. "Oh, um, over here." Litchi said, pointing at an empty medical bed. "Alright." Uzuki walked to the empty bed and carefully set down Noel on the bed. "How bad are her injuries?" Uzuki asked, staring at Noel with a worried look on his face. "Let me see..." Litchi said, walking over to Noel. After a minute of inspecting, Litchi puts her thumb and index finger on her cheek. "Her injuries are pretty serious. Maybe... No. I'll bandage her up. Then she'll just need some rest." "Alright." Uzuki leaned his head close to Noel's. Uzuki put his hand on Noel's cheek. Uzuki closed his eyes and pressed his forehead lightly on Noel's forehead. _Don't die on me, not now. I'm all that you've got. And...you're all that I've got._ Uzuki thought. **Don't tell me you're in love with this girl? **Mucro groaned. _Honestly...I don't know._ Uzuki thought. Uzuki opened his eyes and stood up straight. "I'll just be at the entrance." Uzuki walked out of the room. "Wait!" Litchi softly shouted. Litchi grabbed Uzuki's shoulder, stopping him from leaving the room. "Who are you?" Litchi asked. Litchi's voice had a curious tone. Uzuki turned his body to Litchi. "Pull my hood down." Uzuki suggested. "Umm..." Litchi slowly reached for Uzuki's hood. Once Litchi got a hold of Uzuki's hood, she quickly pulled it back. Uzuki's face revealed itself to Litchi. Litchi gasped. "Long time, no see, don't you agree, Professor Litchi?" Uzuki asked, with a smirk on his face.

"I knew it." Litchi said under her breath. "What is it, Litchi? You look angry..." Uzuki asked, now with a serious look on his face. "I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. You're...Uzuki the Oracle!" Litchi shouted. "I know. I didn't want to become a criminal, but I had to." Uzuki said, looking to his side. "Why? Why did you become a criminal? You could have stayed at Sector Seven!" "I know that!" Uzuki shouted as he turned back to Litchi. Litchi flinched back. There was a moment of silence. "But I needed to find the truth about my family. That's why I left, and why I'm in Kagutsuchi." Another minute of silence went by. "But I must ask why you're in Kagutsuchi? Last time I saw you, you were rather sad about some professor. Lotte Carmine, was it?" Uzuki asked. Litchi turned her head to the side, with a look of distress on her face. "Yes, I'm here to save him." Litchi responded. "Save him? What happened to him?" "It's going to take a while to explain, and I have a patient to take care of, so can we talk about this some other time?" "Oh, umm, sure." Uzuki turned his back to Litchi, "Like I said before, I'll be by the entrance." Uzuki left the room. "Uzuki, you've changed. You've really changed." Litchi whispered to herself.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_Tenshi: Sorry that there's no fight scene, but I need to finish this chapter as soon as possible._

_Omega: So you were rushing?_

_Tenshi: Yeah, basically._


	5. Chapter 4: Unintended Memories

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Blazblue: Calamity Trigger is owned by Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuuki Katou. I do not own Blazblue: Calamity Trigger. This is a non-profit fan made story.**_

_Tenshi: Alright! Let's have a fight scene!_

_Omega: Alright! You're on! *Puts fists up*_

_Tenshi: Wait, no! I didn't mean-_

_Omega: Falcon Punch! _

_*Weak punch*_

_Tenshi: ..._

_Omega: ..._

_Tenshi: This is a real punch! *Pulls fist back*_

_Omega: Wait, no! I didn't mean-_

_*Tenshi uppercuts Omega* _

_*Omega flies through the roof*_

_Tenshi: *Shakes head* Idiot._

_**Chapter 4: Unintended Memories**_

Orient Town

Uzuki was sitting on a bench outside of the clinic. Uzuki had his hood up. Uzuki was also hunched forward, deep in thought. _Noel Vermillion. Why is she here? What does she have to do with all this? _Uzuki thought.

**You seem to be really worried about this girl. **Mucro said.

"We're old friends from the Academy." Uzuki said, still looking down.

**The Academy?**

"Yeah. The NOL Academy." Uzuki finished.

**What was she like? **

"She was very timid and shy." Uzuki answered. "Wait. Why am I telling YOU this?" Uzuki finally realized.

**I just wanted to know! **Mucro said, acting innocent.

"Right..." Uzuki looked at the clinic. _Noel..._

Flashback (NOL Academy (Student Council Room))

Uzuki was sitting down on a desk farthest across the door, reading a book. "Hmm... Interesting..." Uzuki said as he flipped the page of the book. Uzuki was wearing the male uniform for the Academy. He wasn't wearing his jacket though. Since this is a flashback, he still had his brown eyes.

The door suddenly opened. Uzuki kept reading his book. "Umm, excuse me?" asked a female voice.

"Huh?" Uzuki said, ceasing his reading. Uzuki turned to where the voice was coming from, the door. There was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing the female uniform. "Oh." Uzuki said, surprised that someone was there. Uzuki closed his book and set it down the desk. Uzuki then walked to the female student. "May I help you?" Uzuki asked.

"Oh, I, umm..." the blonde girl awkwardly tried to say.

"Yes?" Uzuki asked, starting to feel uncomfortable and confused.

"I'm, uhh...looking for my friends. Umm, are they here?" the blonde girl awkwardly asks, trying to look in the room.

"Umm..." Uzuki turned his head over his shoulder, looking back at the room. He scanned the room. "No one is in here, except for you and me." Uzuki stated. Uzuki turned his head back to the blonde girl, "But Tsubaki Yayoi and a squirrel-like beastkin came here earlier. I think Tsubaki said, 'Have you seen a blonde girl with green eyes around here, Uzuki? Her name's Noel Vermillion'. Are they the ones you're looking for?"

"Ah, yes!" the blonde girl confirmed, nodding her head. "Do you know where they went?" Noel asked, relieved.

"Nope. For all I know, they could be halfway across the academy by now." Uzuki said, closing his eyes.

"Oh. I see..." the Noel said, now stressed again. Noel turned to leave the room.

"Not so fast!" Uzuki shouted, stopping the blonde girl. The blonde girl turned her head to Uzuki.

"?" the Noel said.

"I remember telling them to meet me here if they didn't find you yet." Uzuki said, his eyes still closed, and his arms crossed. Uzuki opened his eyes. "So I advise you to stay here until they come back." Uzuki suggested. The blonde girl turned back to Uzuki.

"I-I see. Then I guess I'll stay here with you." Noel said.

"Right..." Uzuki said. Uzuki walked back to the book he was reading and continued reading, as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Umm..." Noel awkwardly muttered, walking to the desk next to Uzuki.

Noel sat on top of the desk and fluttered her hanging legs back-and-forth, looking down on the ground. Uzuki kept reading his book, turning a page every minute.

After a couple long minutes, Noel turned to Uzuki and asked, "Umm, what are you reading?"

Uzuki stopped reading and turned to the blonde girl. "Huh? You mean this?" Uzuki pointed at the book he was reading. Uzuki opened the book and continued reading the book. "It's a book about the Duodecim Family." Uzuki said as he was still reading his book.

"I see... Wait, what's that?" Noel asked.

Uzuki stopped reading and turned to the girl. "What?" Uzuki asked.

"That!" Noel said, pointing at the inside of the book Uzuki was reading.

Uzuki turned to were the blonde girl was pointing at. Noel was pointing at the panda bookmarker that was in the page Uzuki was reading. "Huh? You mean this?" Uzuki asked, taking the panda bookmarker from his book.

The blonde girl nodded while her closed hands were covering her mouth. She slightly blushed while she was staring at the bookmarker.

"Well, I found it on the ground, so I just decided to take it..." Uzuki said.

"..." the blonde girl kept staring at the bookmarker, now ignoring Uzuki's presence. Uzuki shifted his eyes across the room awkwardly. _What is up with this girl?_

"But you can have it if you want." Uzuki said, breaking the awkward scene.

"Really? I can have it?" Noel asked, surprised.

"Umm, sure. I don't need it." Uzuki handed Noel the panda bookmark. Noel took the panda bookmark, examining it with her eyes filled with awe.

"T-thank you, sir!" Noel thanked Uzuki. Much to Uzuki's surprise, Noel jumped up and hugged him.

"C-call me, Uzuki." Uzuki stuttered. Uzuki was confused and surprised, but somehow relaxed and...

_Aroused? ...No._ Uzuki shook his head. _What the hell am I thinking?_

In coincidental sequencing, the door opened.

"Hey Uzuki, Tsubaki and Makoto said they're here to..." a male student said. He trailed off once he saw what was happening.

"Ah! Jin, Tsubaki, Makoto, it's not what it-" Uzuki panicked as he heard Jin's voice enter the room.

"...What are you two doing?" Jin asked, his tone sounded bored.

"It looks like they got bored waiting for us, and decided to-" the beastkin Makoto slyly said.

"S-shut up!" Uzuki yelled in denial, cutting off Makoto.

"Um, anyways," the red headed girl Tsubaki interrupted. "It seems you have found Noel."

"Yeah..." Uzuki awkwardly said.

"..." Tsubaki awkwardly sighed.

"..." Uzuki quickly looked to the left, feeling the awkwardness levels rising. _Now what? I have a female student hugging me and three other students here as well... Help, somebody._

"Hey Uzuki," Jin said, breaking the silence. "Can you help me organize the room for the next student council meeting? It is during lunch, after all."

"Do you even need to ask? I am part of the student council too." Uzuki sarcastically said.

"Even though you are a member, you barely do anything to help; neither do you attend the more important meetings."

"I agree!" Tsubaki spoke up. All eyes were on her now. "You need to contribute more to the Student Council! Being lazy all the time is really bad for your health."

"H-hey! Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Uzuki said.

"Don't worry Uzuki, I'll help you!" Noel said. Uzuki had forgotten about Noel.

"Oh, um, thanks N-Noel." Uzuki stuttered.

"Aww! Isn't that cute! Young love!" Makoto slyly giggled.

"*growl*" Uzuki growled. _Great, looks like when I read, I meet new friends. ...I should read more often!_

Present (Orient Town)

**What a lovely story! **Mucro sarcastically yawned.

"I really hate it when you can see into my memories." Uzuki sighed.

**We can control your entire brain, Mr. Oracle. **Mucro said, putting sarcastic emphasis in 'Mr. Oracle'.

"I noticed..." Uzuki sighed again.

Now what, Oracle? Takusen asked.

"Umm..." Uzuki started. _Now what? Should I just wait for her, or leave her right now? _"Let's go."

**Leave? But why? Weren't you going to wait for your beloved? **Mucro asked, her last question being sarcastic.

"We have a mission to do." Uzuki bluntly said. "Don't we, Takusen?"

Y-yes. We must head to the NOL building.

"Right. We should head there already; the sun is starting to set."

**But what about Noel? **

"I know she'll be fine. Litchi is very resourceful and excellent as a doctor. I've seen her do treatments before."

Hey, there's someone coming this way.

"What? How are you even able to see-?"

"Hello there, Uzuki the Oracle." said a very deep voice. The voice was extremely familiar.

"Ah, the Red Devil." Uzuki replied plainly.

"I see you remember me too then." The Red Devil said.

"How could I? You're the only person I knew in the lab that was a big, muscular robot." Uzuki chuckled. "Talking about the lab, how are you doing Kokonoe?"

"Ah, I guess nothing still gets past your thick head." Kokonoe sighed. Her voice was filtered through a radio communication device.

"It's lovely to have a reunion with my ex-scientists, but too bad Litchi isn't here at the moment." Uzuki sarcastically said, ignoring Kokonoe's comment.

"Spare the confetti." Kokonoe said.

"You never did like popping noises." Uzuki said.

"I'd hate to interrupt your lovely conversation, but I'm detecting something in my radar." The Red Devil interrupted.

"Let's see- huh?" Kokonoe said.

"What is it?" The Red Devil asked Kokonoe.

"It seems your Azure detecting radar is going off like crazy." Kokonoe explained.

"It is? Where is it?" The Red Devil asked.

"It seems to be coming from... Uzuki!" Kokonoe said.

"What?" Uzuki and The Red Devil shouted in unison.

"Looks like I have no choice..." Kokonoe muttered.

"Kokonoe! You're not going to...!" Uzuki said.

"Tager! Take the Azure from Uzuki! Keep him alive though, he could be useful to us!" Kokonoe commanded The Red Devil.

"Copy, Kokonoe. I'll inform you afterwards. Tager out." Tager said, shutting of the communication to Kokonoe.

"You're really going to listen to Kokonoe?" Uzuki asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I never intended for this to be our first reunion from a long time, but I must follow Kokonoe's orders." Tager said, readying his fists.

"I see. No matter how drastic Kokonoe can be, you still do her dirty work." Uzuki drew out his two hidden blades and got to his ready stance.

"This, Iron Tager, or The Red Devil, makes you another soul lost in the crowd."

_**End of Chapter 4**_

_Tenshi: It took a while for me to actually get off of my lazy ass to make this chapter. So for making you all wait, but I just like procrastinating._

_Omega: You should really get up-to-date on your other stories._

_Tenshi: I know, but school has been coming up, so I barely have any free-time._

_Omega: Just end this chapter so you can upload it._

_Tenshi: Right._


	6. Chapter 5: Electric vs Fire

**Author's Notes:**

**Blazblue: Calamity Trigger is owned by Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuuki Katou. I do not own anything. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

_Tenshi: It's been too long …_

_Omega: Yep, it's been too long._

_Tenshi: All right! Let's get started with this then!_

_**Chapter 5: Electric vs. Fire**_

Orient Town

**Uzuki the Oracle vs. Iron Tager**

The two ex-coworkers stood at opposite ends of the arena. They stared at each other with seriousness, showing no hint of dismay in their eyes.

The wheel of fate is turning! Takusen said. Action!

Uzuki moved first, running to Tager as quick as a jet. He then did Hawk's Talons. With great reflexes, Tager blocked the blow.

"What?" Uzuki gasped in disbelief.

Uzuki then did multiple strikes with his Nox Nyctores, a few low, high, and jumping kicks, and a fury of punches. None of the blows landed due to Tager's tough defense.

"Are you kidding me?" Uzuki yelled in anger.

Tager then countered with Sledge Hammer. Uzuki dropped to the floor. Tager then picked him up and did Gadget Finger. Uzuki, without time to recover, was grabbed by Tager and he did Gigantic Tager Driver.

"Sloppy." Tager muttered just before he did Iron Fist. The blow connected and sent Uzuki flying a few meters.

"Gah!" Uzuki yelled in agony. He quickly recovered by rolling backwards.

"You got quite the punch, Tager." Uzuki smirked as he wiped a drop of blood off his lip.

"Now's not the time for compliments, Oracle." Tager said as he threw his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Give me your best shot!"

Uzuki's smirk got wider. "Gladly." As he said that, he did pull of the void. Tager blocked the attack.

"Is that ALL you got?" Tager taunted. Little did Tager know that Uzuki's blade got magnetically stuck to his gauntlets.

"GET OVER HERE!" Uzuki said as he imitated Scorpion's voice from Mortal Kombat. With immense strength, he pulled Tager to him.

"What?" Tager said in surprise.

As Tager came closer to Uzuki, Uzuki performed Claw of the Tiger. The move connected and Tager quickly hit the ground and bounced into the air due to the force. Tager then started sinking down to the ground.

"Got you!" Uzuki said as he did Hawk's Talons once Tager got close to Uzuki's height range. The punch made contact and Tager flew back to the other side of the arena.

Tager, although somewhat injured, stood up quickly as though he only tripped. "Is that… the best you can do?" Tager panted, trying his best to not seem hurt.

_He's weakening, good. _Uzuki smiled a bitter smile; although it hurt him to cause pain to a person he was actually fond of. Uzuki sighed and raised his right hand.

"Now you'll witness the power of the Oracle!" Uzuki said before he performed Blue Blaze. "Haaah! Blue Blaze!" Uzuki screamed. The menacing flame caused Tager to take a step back.

"This is… the power of the Azure?" Tager said, somewhat nervous.

"Playtime's over, Red Devil." As he said that, Uzuki dashed forward and performed a series of punches and kicks. The power and strength emanating from Uzuki was too strong for Tager to block. Uzuki managed to break Tager's block after the 2nd punch.

After laying some serious damage, Tager did Barrier Burst.

"Barrier Burst!" Tager yelled as he did Barrier Burst.

Uzuki was thrown back, but not far. As Uzuki rose, Tager pulled back his arm to throw a punch.

"I'm sorry for this, Uzuki." Tager said apologetically. Tager threw the punch. The punch hit something, but Uzuki didn't fly back.

"Not today, Tager." Uzuki smirked. Tager looked over and saw that Uzuki was able to stop his punch.

"What? Impossible!" Tager yelled.

"Don't worry, old friend. This'll be quick." Uzuki then grabbed Tager's shirt and lifted him in the air.

"Everlasting Napalm!" Uzuki yelled as a large blue flame came out of the ground and covered Tager.

"Aaah!" Tager screamed.

After the Distortion Drive, Uzuki let go of Tager and he dropped to the floor.

Distortion Finish! Takusen said.

**Rebel 2! **Mucro announced.

"Be quiet, Mucro." Uzuki bluntly said.

**Hmph. Fine.**

Uzuki walked towards Tager, who was kneeling and had sparks flying out of him.

"Ughh…" Tager groaned in pain.

"Tager, your systems are dropping! Do you copy?" Kokonoe yelled through Tager's ear chip.

"Kokonoe…" Tager groaned tiredly.

"Tager, hang in there Tager!" Kokonoe still yelled.

Tager looked up. "What are you waiting for? Finish me off!" Tager grunted, accepting death.

Uzuki gave a serious, yet dismayed look at Tager. Uzuki kneeled to Tager and examined his injuries.

_Broken wires and an overheating power conductor. This'll be easy to repair._ Uzuki thought. Uzuki was able to repair the wires by tying the corresponding wires together with a part of his jacket. Soon, the sparks stopped and the power conductor cooled down.

"Repair complete and successful." Uzuki told Tager as they both stood up.

Tager shook his head and checked his injuries.

"W-why did you repair me?" Tager asked, confused.

"I'm an oracle, not a killer." Uzuki sharply said.

"You dimwit!" Kokonoe roared through Tager's ear piece.

"I appreciate the compliment, Kokonoe." Uzuki jokingly smirked.

"Shut it!" Kokonoe harshly said. "We will get you back to the lab, but for now I need to upgrade some of Tager's machinery."

"Right. I'll be going now. Don't want to keep anyone waiting." Uzuki said as he started walking away.

"Uzuki." Kokonoe called out.

"What is it?" Uzuki stopped, turning back to Tager.

"Thanks, for repairing Tager. You've been a good student."

_Is she okay? She's acting very out of character. Oh well, I may as well take advantage of this._

"And you've been a great teacher. Send my regards over to Litchi as well."

"Do that yourself." Kokonoe declined. _I guess she is feeling okay after all._

And with that, Uzuki set off his walk over to his next destination:

The NOL Headquarters.

_Extra Scene 2_

Uzuki slowly and painfully stood up. He clenched his heart and felt a big gash on his head, and he felt an enormous pain in his back.

"Ready to give up yet?" Tager said, his hands ready for more action.

"I'll never give in… Not until I die." Uzuki coughed, blood spat from it.

"Kokonoe won't allow that." Tager said as he started to move his arm back, ready to lay a huge blow.

"Noel… I'm sorry." Uzuki said as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Tager threw the punch, and Uzuki was knocked unconscious, ending his journey, and later ending the world.


	7. Chapter 6: The Hill and the Rabbit

**Author's Notes:**

**Blazblue: Calamity Trigger is owned by Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuuki Katou. I do not own anything. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

_Tenshi: I am extremely sorry for not updating any sooner, it's all my fault and everything. There's no excuse for my absence—no seriously, I was just being a lazy asshole—and I should have focused on the story more attentively. _

_And now I have chosen the worst time to start back up again; I have school and I've been working on a fimfic on the side. _

_But now I promise to be updating as soon as I can while still giving out quality content. I mean, my writing has gotten A LOT better since day 1, so I think you should enjoy a lot more._

_But, for the time being, I'll give you guys this chapter I actually DIDN'T write as half-assed as my first chapters. I hope it satisfies your long wait—which I highly doubt._

_**Chapter 6: The Hill and the Rabbit**_

"It's already dark…" Uzuki stated as he walked up a hill.

**You haven't noticed that already? Do you not see the gigantic moon next to you? **Mucro sarcastically asked.

"Hey, shut up! I'm trying to gather my thoughts here." Uzuki yelled.

**Oh really? What are you trying to think of? **Mucro slyly asked.

"None of your business, brat."

It's about Noel, isn't it? Takusen spoke up.

"…" Uzuki shifted his eyes down, as if he was discovered for committing the crime.

It's fine. Let your thoughts flow through. We'll try to not delve into them. Well, I'll try not to at least.

"Thank you, Takusen." Uzuki smiled. Uzuki then looked down at the grass near his boots, and then to the moon as a gust of wind passed by. He then remembered an old memory back when he was in the Academy.

Flashback

It was currently lunch at the NOL Academy, so Uzuki went outside out to the grassy hills. It was a windy day and the sun shined greatly. Uzuki breathed in and out relaxingly and continued walking until he found a hill with a great view of the Hierarchical City.

He relaxed for about a minute until a voice called out to him.

"Hey Uzuki, can I ask you something?" a female voice panted.

"Huh?" Uzuki said as he turned his head towards the sound of the voice. It was Noel Vermillion.

"Noel? What are you doing here? I thought you were eating with Makoto and Tsubaki." Uzuki asked. Noel had her hands place on her knees and she breathed heavily.

"I was actually planning to eat with you three, but when Tsubaki said you went outside, I quickly rushed and headed here. I was in such a rush that I tripped while getting out of my chair." Noel nervously chuckled.

"You're always such a klutz, Noel." Uzuki chuckled too.

"Don't remind me." Noel said as her upper body sunk down in embarrassment. She then sat down next to Uzuki.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" Uzuki asked.

"Oh, right." Noel remembered as she dug into her skirt pocket. As she took her time searching, Uzuki ran his eyes across Noel's body, examining every asp-

_What am I thinking?!_ Uzuki furiously shook his head and blushed. _She's here to ask me something, and I'm pretty sure that it's not to 'pop the question'._

A few moments later, Noel brings out a folded sheet of paper. She unfolds it and begins to speak.

"This is a, uh, poem I made in my spare time. I want to make sure it's good and for someone to like it." Noel nervously said.

"Then why didn't you show it to Tsubaki, or Makoto? Or even Jin?" Uzuki inquired.

"Tsubaki would criticize the errors or message, since it's a rough draft. Makoto would probably tease about it because it has some… personal things. And I don't think Jin would even read it, he always seems to ignore me. So that's why I want you to read it, since you're always more understanding, cool, and level-headed." Noel said as she handed the paper to Uzuki.

_Hmm… There's something more than what she's letting on. I mean, why me? Why am I so special?_ "All right. I'll read it and give you my honest opinion." Uzuki agreed.

"Really? Thank you!" Noel smiled. As Uzuki went to grab the piece of paper, the semi-large wind blew the paper out of Noel's hand and farther out the field.

"Ah! No!" Noel screamed as she quickly stood to run after the flying piece of paper.

"Noel, hold on!" Uzuki called out to Noel as he stood up to run after her.

A few minutes passed until…

"Over there!" Uzuki said, pointing at the soaring paper. The paper slowly descended next to a blond man with glasses. He wore the male uniform for the NOL Academy.

"Hm? What's this?" the man said, picking up the piece of paper. "Why was there a piece of paper flying in the air?"

"Ah. Ah… I'm sorry, sir. I was holding the paper then the wind blew it off." Noel panted. She staggered backwards until her back bumped into Uzuki's chest.

"You okay, Noel? You look like you're about to pass out." Uzuki said holding Noel's shoulders.

"I'm okay, but thanks, Uzuki." Noel smiled. She then stood up straight and walked closer to the blond man.

"Uzuki… And that girl…" the blond man silently said. It was at that point Uzuki knew who the blond man was.

"Jin? What are you doing here? Didn't you say you were meeting with somebody?" Uzuki inquired.

"I was. But the person I was waiting for never showed up." Jin replied, with irritation in his voice.

"I see…"

"Anyways," Jin's expression turned from being bored to contempt as he changed his gaze from Uzuki to Noel. "You said this is yours?" Jin held out the piece of paper Noel nearly lost.

"Yes, uh, thanks." Noel nervously said as she hesitantly took the piece of paper from Jin, possibly due to Jin's ice cold stare.

There was an awkward silence that passed through. The three looked out into the horizon, thinking their own separate thoughts. A small gust wind came at the three, blowing their hair back.

Uzuki turned his head to Noel. Her short hair flowed with the wind and the sun glistened on her luscious features, although she was… lacking.

_Dammit, Noel. You were almost perfect! Oh well. No skin off my nose._ Uzuki thought as he blushed. Uzuki then looked over at Jin, who now looked like he was going to kill Noel.

_I wonder what is going on in Jin's mind right now… Is he JEALOUS OF ME?! …I'm the stupidest human being on this planet…_

Jin then stood up and turned his back from the two.

"I need to set up for the next Student Council meeting, so I'll be leaving early. You're welcome to help, but make sure 'She' doesn't get in the way again." Jin bitterly scowled as he walked away.

"'She'? Does he mean me?" Noel guiltily asked Uzuki.

"It doesn't matter." Uzuki sighed. He then sat down. "Now, where were we?"

Present

**What happened next?** Mucro asked, finally truly intrigued by something.

"I am still not used to you tapping through my flashbacks." Uzuki irritatingly sighed.

There was then the sound of twirling wind next to Uzuki.

"Where the hell is that sound coming from?" Uzuki looked down and saw a small black whirlwind circle around him. He also smelt the smell of…

Roses?

**And tea?**

Halloween (Rachel's Garden)

Uzuki got transported from the hill over into what looked like a garden in a castle.

"Where the hell am I? Did one of you take over my body and unwillingly take me somewhere?"

**Not this time, Lover Boy.**

No. I don't even know where we are.

"I'm pretty sure that was me, Mr. Creator." a young girl's voice said.

"Was that your impression of trying to be Posh, Mucro? Because that was quite convincing." Uzuki scoffed.

**Don't you ever look forward?**

Uzuki then looked in front of him. He saw a young blonde girl with a large black cat and a red fat bat. The girl was sitting on the cat behind the table, like it was a chair. The young girl had two large pigtails that made her look like…

_A rabbit?_ Uzuki thought to himself, cocking his eyebrow.

"Wait, did you just call me 'Mr. Creator'?" Uzuki asked.

"Yes. I most certainly did. Must I repeat myself? Or should I call you by your supposed title, 'Mr. Oracle'?" the young girl harshly said, smiling.

_What is this?! Another brat?!_

"Whatever floats your boat, kid." Uzuki apathetically said, rolling his eyes.

"I can assure you that I am most certainly not a child." the young girl protested as her face looked irritated.

"Yeah, that would be as convincing as me trying to argue that I'm currently naked." Uzuki said as he rolled his eyes again. "But anyways, who the hell are you and why did you teleport me here?"

"I guess I should explain myself to an ignorant person such as you." The young girl said bitterly. "Plus, that reminds me." She then snapped her fingers and an old-looking man with a dark green butler suit came out of nowhere by the young girl's side.

"Valkenhayn, I need you to pour my 'guest' and I a cup of your finest black tea. Immediately." The young girl ordered the old butler.

"As you wish, Madam Rachel." The old butler accepted as he bowed. He gave a menacing glare at Uzuki then quickly walked off. The glare didn't bother Uzuki, but gave him a certain chill of fear.

Uzuki then turned to the young girl. "So your name's Rachel, I'd assume." Uzuki said as he cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"That would be correct, Mr. Oracle." The young girl said. "My name is Rachel Alucard."

"'Alucard'? Isn't that Dracula backwards?" Uzuki inquired. "If my hunch is correct, you are a vampire?"

"Yes. I'm quite impressed Mr. Oracle; I was almost quite certain you lacked the necessary intelligence of a man, considering what you had said before." Rachel said.

"Here's your tea, Madam Rachel." Valkenhayn said as he handed Rachel her cup of tea.

"Thank you, Valkenhayn." Rachel said as she took the cup of tea. Valkenhayn then walked toward Uzuki.

"Your tea, sir." Valkenhayn said as he handed Uzuki his cup of tea.

"Um, thanks." Uzuki said as he nervously took the cup of tea. "Anyways," Uzuki said, turning to Rachel, "Why did you bring me here?"

Rachel took a sip of her tea and set it down on the table. "That Azure Grimoire of yours poses a problem."

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Uzuki asked.

"How do I explain this to someone like you?" Rachel jeeringly said as she thought for a moment. Uzuki made a slight scowl but decided that it shouldn't bother him. "Your Azure Grimoire is not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Uzuki inquired.

"Your Azure comes from a different dimension; a different continuum shift. Its basic existence in this world will cause a paradox within the Takamagahara. That will result in a chaotic outbreak in the continuum shift."

"All right, but how will this affect me?"

"You may be erased from both universes and all of the other continuum shifts. As well as everyone else." Rachel then sat up from her 'chair'.

"So what do you think you'll do? Tear my Azure from my hand's skin?" Uzuki jeered as he lifted his cup of tea.

"I don't condone such barbaric acts, but if I must, I will."

"I see." Uzuki said. He then took a quick sip of his tea and then threw the cup on the ground, causing the fine china to shatter into many pieces. Uzuki then drew out his wrist blades and got to his battle pose.

"Then don't hold back!"

_**Uzuki vs. Rachel Alucard**_

Flowers rose and flew in the wind of the confined area of Rachel's home. Uzuki and Rachel stood in different sections. Rachel had her two servants and Uzuki had his. Uzuki's hands were clammy and eager to strike.

_The Wheel of Fate is Turning!_

He hadn't known this girl, but he felt like he had met, or even seen, her before.

_Rebel 1!_

But right now, fighting is the only thing he can do. There's no way around it now.

_Action!_

Uzuki dashed in and did a three-hit combo of a forward weak slash, a heel palm to the chin—which sent Rachel flying a few feet—and then jumping up and doing a downwards slash that sent Rachel to the ground.

"Is that all?" Rachel mocked as she recovered from the hit by rolling backwards. Uzuki gritted his teeth at the response and jumped after her, but it was as if Rachel anticipated this move. Her cat servant instantly morphed into a cannon and launched the other servant towards Uzuki.

"Get off of me!" Rachel shouted as the bat was fired. The shot connected and Uzuki was immediately yielded by the fat creature, causing him to fall to the ground in surprise.

"Oof!" Uzuki grunted as his body land onto the only part of the garden that wasn't covered in flowers, but instead concrete. He laid there for a few seconds, catching his breath from landing on solid stone and taking a hit. He then heard the sound of popping, the same sound from when the bat was shot out of the cannon. He looked up and saw the odd excuse of a bat quickly descending towards him.

In an attempt to outsmart the rambunctious rabbit named Rachel, he swiftly rolled backwards, dodging the bat and recovering at the same time.

"Fool me once, shame on you. But fool me TWICE, shame on me!" Uzuki taunted, still catching his breath.

"Then you should feel extra ashamed!" Rachel retorted before she raised her arms up and announced the words, "Sword Iris!" Before Uzuki could even think, the pole that he was standing next to was struck with lightning and shelled with electric—which came into contact with Uzuki. The purple electric had such a high voltage and intensity that his skeleton was comically shown, along with his hair being spiked for a moment.

"AGAGAGAGAGA!" Uzuki screamed in immense pain, his voice constantly spiking in volume from the electrocution, until the lightning was stopped and he was launched farther back.

Smoking from his raw and slightly burnt flesh, Uzuki slowly rose up, determined to win. He slammed his palm down a small ember on his jacket and cracked his knuckles.

"Looks like the kid wants to play." he muttered to Takusen and Mucro, "How about we show her our toys?"

**I'm not a toy!** Mucro protested. But instead of replying to Mucro, Uzuki extended his wrist blade, shooting out the blade inside it to target Rachel. Rachel took quick notice and quickly placed her black cat in front of her, the poor servant taking the blow.

"Ouchie!" the cat screamed in pain. Uzuki then did his move 'Pull of the Void' and followed with a light punch, a thrust kick, and then an uppercut with his blade, which launched the vampire in the air. Uzuki quickly reacted to this by jumping after her and preforming a series of slashes in the air until he got closer enough to grab her.

While still in the air, Uzuki snapped his fingers and a patch of fire lit up under him and Rachel. Uzuki gave a smirk to Rachel, who seemed to either be bored or really concentrated on the battle.

"Burn." Uzuki said in a near whisper. He then positioned Rachel and himself to dive into the flames head-first, and then he proceeded to spiral down into it like a drill, while still holding on to Rachel. At the last second, he leaped away from the vampire, allowing her to be engulfed in the blue flames.

Uzuki landed near the flames, but not close enough to get burned. He looked over the fire for a moment, checking to see if Rachel was caught in it.

**We got her didn't we?! We won!**

"No, we didn't win yet." Uzuki muttered, still looking deep into the flames.

**What?**

"Don't you know that vampires..." Suddenly, the flames were blown out by a heavy gust of wind. The extraction of the flames revealed, as expected, Rachel Alucard, with her cat being a black umbrella of some sort.

"Never die." Uzuki finished in between pants. Rachel smirked.

"Is that all? I expected much more from you, Mr. Oracle." Rachel jeered, brushing off smears of ash and dust off her black and red dress. "I will show you who the real child is!" As soon as she said that, she had rushed into Uzuki, sending out volleys of hits with her umbrella and what seemed to be a red fork.

Uzuki blocked a few hits, but he took the rest of the attacks pretty hard. After the flurry of attacks, Rachel finally backed off and used her cat cannon. Uzuki successfully dodged the first two shots, which landed closely to each other. But instead of shooting another round from the cannon, Rachel raised her arms and summoned a creature.

"George the XIII." Rachel said as the creature erupted from a portal in front of her. The creature was a-

"A frog?" Uzuki questioned slightly confused and amused.

"Never underestimate someone or something's powers." Rachel lectured. She then took out her cannon and shot her bat at Uzuki again. "Take this!"

The bat was slowly descending from the sky as predicted, but suddenly a gust of wind caused the servant to fly faster. Uzuki quickly rolled forward to avoid getting hit in the head.

"Nice try!" Uzuki scoffed, looking back at the bat that almost hit him. He then heard the sound of static in front of him, which caused him to turn his attention to the noise, only for him to come face to face with the frog.

_Mucro, you were right; I should really look in front of me sometimes..._

The frog then burst into lightning, which caused Uzuki's back and body to arch up in pain and shock. During the shock, Rachel quickly dashed next to Uzuki and raised her arms up. Uzuki thought he imagined it, but he saw Rachel levitate a little bit. That's when Rachel preached the words, "Baden Baden Lily!"

The words instantly caused a large group of lightning to surround Rachel and the two poles that were next Uzuki. Uzuki felt the immense pain of the high voltages from all of the lightning sources electrocuting his entire body. He thought he could feel his blood boil and his brain fry at every second. Every moment felt like an hour of torture.

After a few seconds, the lightning had vanished and he had been flung away from the vampire. His breathing became slow, even though every breath was sending his lungs on fire. Smoke was steaming from every inch of his body, even though he wasn't charred—or even tanned.

"Ready to give in now, Mr. Oracle?" Rachel mockingly asked, brushing herself of dust and ash. Uzuki could barely move, could barely think at that moment.

**Hey! Get up! **Mucro demanded.

_I can't... move, ahh..._The glow in Uzuki's right hand began to fade, like a flame dieing down.

You mustn't die now; you need to keep fighting!

_I just... can't..._

You need to fight, for Noel!

_Noel..._ Uzuki's mind slowly processed the name. _Noel... I must do this for Noel._ Slowly, Uzuki's right hand began to spark, light up even._ You're right, Takusen. I must fight for her!_

"You know..." Uzuki said as he slowly stood up, even though his body still ached, "I wouldn't mind losing to a nurse, a cat, or even a ghost. But, I am not losing to a rabbit!"

"Excuse me?!" Rachel yelled, offended by Uzuki's insult.

**Wow, low blow...** Mucro said in disappointment.

_'Ey, be quiet; I just wanna act cool!_

"How dare you call me that, especially after the beating I gave you; you quite have some nerve." Rachel said, still offended.

"Now, you will witness the power of the Azure!" Uzuki said, lifting his right hand up and in front of him, "Gah, Blue Blaze!" Uzuki then clenched his fist and then a large blue flame surrounded him.

"Hm, so this is the power of your Azure?" Rachel calmly asked, brushing back a strand of her hair, "No matter, I shall still defeat you!" Rachel then pulled out her cannon.

"Oh no, not again!" Uzuki said, almost in a chuckle. He then put his right hand over his eye and announced, "Eye of the Eagle!" Suddenly, in Uzuki's vision, the opponent's moves were slowed down. Uzuki decided to use this to his advantage and charge at Rachel with a barrage of graceful slashes and flowing attacks.

Rachel's entire body was slowed, even when getting impacted by Uzuki's blows, which helped Uzuki do larger combos and attacks. After ten seconds, time finally went back to normal and Rachel flew back after a heavy punch Uzuki threw. But Uzuki couldn't let this opportunity slip up.

Uzuki sprinted near Rachel's flying body and, once the time was right, he did Hawk's Talons and finally won the 'heated' battle between the two.

_Finish._ Uzuki thought in his mind, panting for fresh and cold air.

Uzuki walked up to were Rachel was sitting, apparently her 'pets' broke the fall for her.

"It's been a while since I had to use some of my full potential, it's nice to see it wasn't fully wasted." Rachel said, sipping a cup of tea.

_Where did she even get that?_

"So I'm guessing that means you're not going to take away my hand?" Uzuki inquired, still unsure of everything about this girl.

"Well," Rachel set her cup down, "You're obviously not willing to hand it over, and I can't take it from you, so as a result, no."

"Right." Uzuki then scanned his head right and left. "So, uh, where's the exit?"

"You want to leave?" Rachel sarcastically whined, "Why not stick around for another cup of tea?"

"Let's be honest here Rachel," Uzuki also said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm pretty sure none of us want me here."

**First time I agree with you...**

_Shut your mouth; you're not helping._

"Hmph. So be it." The same whirling sound came up from before and the black mini-tornado was surrounding Uzuki again.

"Wait, what the fu-waaaah!" Uzuki yelled in freight when he noticed the whirlwind again, but he was cut off when he got teleported from the garden.

"Ah, finally; that ruffian is gone." Rachel sighed in relief. "Valkenhayn, fetch me a towel..." Rachel then gave a slight grin.

"...And Ragna."

Extra Scene 3

_I just can't fight... not anymore..._ Uzuki laid on the floor, sounds of his skin being singed. His jacket torn to shreds from Rachel's previous blows, and multiple cuts and bruises were scattered around his body and face.

"I guess you aren't fit to see the truth, Mr. Oracle." Rachel said, with a slight hint of disappointment. She sat down on her cat and sipped a cup of tea. "Valkenhayn."

"Yes, milady?" Valkenhayn asked.

"Pour me a bath; I think I may have gotten dirt on me."

"Yes, milady." Valkenhayn then disappeared, like a magician.

Uzuki was still lying on the ground, oblivious to his surroundings or even his physical condition. His eyes then slowly began to shut.

_Why... why does it have to end like this? Noel, I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. So... very... tired._


End file.
